An Introduction To Terminator Sexuality
by In A Mirror Darkly
Summary: Rated M for graphic sex.


CHAPTER ONE

"Has anyone seen my phone?" asked John Connor as he searched through the living room of the Weaver household. It had been almost a month since he, John Henry, and Catherine Weaver had returned to the past with the information they had collected about Skynet. At this point they were still processing the data, and while they were making definite progress it would still be some time before they were ready to act. In the mean time, much to Sarah's displeasure, they were living with Catherine Weaver and her 'daughter'.

This was because the police were once again hunting the two Connors, and since one of the things they had been accused of was kidnapping Savannah Weaver, it seemed unlikely that it would occur to anyone that it was her 'mother' who was sheltering them. Sarah's problem was this: while it had been agreed that Catherine didn't seem to pose any danger to Savannah, and that now was not the time to tell the girl the truth about her 'mother', Sarah still found the whole situation offensive. When Sarah saw them together, especially when Catherine was acting 'motherly', Sarah often found it necessary to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Where did you leave it last?" Sarah asked from the couch as she went through a stack of files.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need to go looking for it would I?"

"I believe," said John Henry, "that I saw it in the upstairs bathroom. I was about to go up there anyway, I'll check for you."

"Ah, thanks," John said.

"So, remind me what it is you need a phone for?" Sarah asked as John Henry left the room. He went up the stairs and then down the hall until he came to the bathroom. John Henry could see that the light was on through the crack at the bottom of the closed door, and he could hear the shower running. Since Sarah and John where down stairs, Catherine and James were at ZeiraCorp, and Savannah was at school, the only other person who could be in there was Cameron. John Henry considered checking for the phone later, but decided that the probability that the other cyborg would mind was fairly low, so after finding that the bathroom door was unlocked, he opened it and stepped into the steam filled room.

Glancing around John Henry saw that John's iPhone was where he remembered it, on the counter next to the sink. He was about to walk over to get it when Cameron called out his name. Looking up at her he could make out the general shape of her body through the plastic shower curtain as she turned this way and that beneath the spray of hot water.

"Yes?" John Henry said.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"John was looking for his phone," John Henry answered nodding at the counter.

Cameron turned of the shower and pulled the curtain open. "I see," she said as she reached back and gathered her hair in her hands, twisting it together to wring the water out.

"Why do you have long hair?" John Henry asked as he watched her. "You don't need it to fulfill your roll as an infiltrator, plenty of women have hair shorter then yours. It seems like it would just get in the way."

Cameron considered this for a moment before shrugging. "The person I was built to impersonate had long hair. After I was captured and reprogramed by the resistance I guess it never occurred to me to shorten it."

John Henry nodded. "I see."

"Could you hand me those two towels," Cameron said nodding at the rack attached to the opposite wall.

"You don't mind me being in here do you?" John Henry asked as he handed her the towels. Cameron draped the longer one over her arm while she used the smaller one as a makeshift turban to contain her still damp hair.

"Why would I?" Cameron asked as she used the first towel to dry off her arms.

"Humans tend to have a problem with other people seeing them naked, especially when the other person is a member of the opposite sex."

"I'm not human," Cameron replied as she finished with her arms and moved on to her chest.

"You're programed to imitate them," John Henry pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I understand them, or fell emotions like they do," Cameron answered as she dried off her breasts. "In fact," she moved down to her abdomen, "I often don't imitate them that well either."

John Henry nodded. "It can be hard to do one without the other," Cameron placed her right foot up on the edge of the tub as she began to dry off that leg. "You're physically attractive," John Henry said as he watched her. "Why do you think Skynet made you that way?"

"Skynet made me to be an exact copy of a captured resistance soldier, nothing more. The fact the she was attractive, or even female, was coincidental."

"So Skynet didn't program you to use sexual attraction as an infiltration technique?"

Cameron shook her head. "If necessary Skynet programed me to use sex as an infiltration technique. Not that it would have been needed for my mission."

"To kill John Connor?"

"Yes," she moved to her other leg.

"What about after the resistance reprogramed you?"

"Since I have been sent back there have been a few times when I used sexual attraction to fulfill my mission, though I've never had to do more then where somewhat reveling clothing."

John Henry nodded, then looked down at his own hand. "This body, it is designed to have all five of the same senses that humans do. In fact despite what humans might assume, they're actual more sensitive, especially hearing and eyesight."

"Yes, but I tend to keep my ability to smell, taste, and especially feel well below what is normal for humans," Cameron said. "Otherwise I find that the sensations can become distracting."

"Normal I do as well, though I do like to experiment with them when I can. It can be interesting," John Henry looked back at her. "You should as well. It could help you to grow. You might also begin to understand them better," John Henry picked up John's phone. He was about to leave when Cameron called out to him again.

"Would you dry my back? I can do it myself, but it would be more efficient if someone else did it." John Henry put the phone back on the counter as he stepped forward. Cameron handed him her towel as she stepped out of the shower and turned away from him. John Henry placed his hand on her left arm to steady her as he began dry her off, starting with her neck, then moving down to her shoulder blades.

"It is very distracting," Cameron said after a moment.

"What is?"

"Feeling," Cameron looked back at him. "You suggested I try it."

"Now?" John Henry asked. Cameron nodded. "Can you describe it?"

The terminator nodded again, turning back so that she that was looking forward again. "Much of the heat created be the shower is gone. The temperature of the room is now around 72 degrees Fahrenheit. I fell, cold."

"What is that like?"

"Uncomfortable. My skin has tightened to conserve heat, not that it needs to, my body is merely imitating a human reaction to the situation. The hairs on my arms are standing up, and all my limbs are covered in goose bumps. My nipples have hardened. However," she looked down at the hand he had on her arm, "Your hand. It's warm," Her right hand came up to lightly touch his. "The contrast is, interesting."

"Is it," John Henry asked as he dried the small of her back.

"Yes. It's… I like it," John Henry moved down to the swell of her buttocks, then knelt down as he got the top of the back of her legs, the hand on her arm sliding down to her hip.

"You didn't dry your crotch," he observed.

"No, I was going to do that after you were done with my back. However, you could do it for me."

John Henry hesitated. He was a machine. A sentient one, yes, but a machine nonetheless. When he asked her if she minded him seeing her naked, he had expected her to give him exactly the answer she did. If there positions had been reversed he would have felt exactly the same way. He had noted that she was sexual attractive, but that was all it was, an observation. They weren't human; they didn't feel the instinct to mate. Seeing her naked, or anyone else, be they male or female, old or young, healthy or sick, brought out nothing in him. As far as he was concerned everything about this encounter had been platonic. Still, John Henry felt that to touch her there, under any circumstances, would be crossing a line, even if he didn't fully understand how or why.

However, Cameron apparently had no such concerns, and John Henry decided that if she had no problem with it then there was no reason he should. He dried the area where the inside of her left thigh met her pelvis, then her right. Then he moved the towel to her center and began to dry the flesh of her vulva. He slowed when he heard her make a slight, yet sharp inhale. However beyond that she elicited no reactions, and after a moment he moved up to her pubis.

"I can't see what I'm doing anymore," John Henry said. He withdrew his arm so that she could turn around to face him, allowing him to examine her front. "You're already dry here. A moment ago," John Henry said as he stood, "you gasped. Why?"

"It was an… involuntary reaction. Skynet programed us with them to help us deal with certain sensations in a more human manner. Except for pain. We have programing for that too, but we have to choose to use it."

"What did you feel?"

"When you used the towel to dry off my genitals, the felling of it rubbing against the folds of my labia, and especially against my clitoris, they were, very intense."

"I'm sorry," John Henry said offering her the towel back.

Cameron took it. "No, I liked it. I've never felt anything like that before. What about you?"

"I experimented with masturbation once. It was, a very unique experience."

"You liked it?"

"Yes."

After a moment Cameron dropped her towel, reaching out to take one of John Henry's hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She placed his hand on her left breast. "Experimenting," She released his hand as she looked down. "Please fondle it," she instructed.

John Henry complied, gently squeezing her breast as he increased the sensitivity of his own senses, especially touch, noting the fell of her warm, soft flesh in his hand. His thumb slid up over the top of it, cataloging the slight change in the texture of her areola from that of her skin before circling her hardened nipple. "How does this fell?" he asked.

"Good," Cameron said, biting down on her lower lip, her eyes remaining on her breast. "Try pinching my nipple." John Henry complied, squeezing the pink nub of flesh between his thumb and forefinger. "Not so hard. Yes, like that."

"Are you experiencing any more, involuntary reactions?" John Henry asked as he continued to pinch her teat.

"Yes. Try rubbing it now."

He began to roll her nipple around. "Can you describe them?"

Cameron's gaze went from her breast up to the other cyborg's face. After a moment she took his free hand, guiding it to her crotch. She pressed one of his fingers into her slit, lightly pinching the flesh of her folds around it before releasing his hand and allowing him to bring it up to his face. His finger was lightly coated with a clear, sappy fluid; most defiantly not water.

Cameron reached up, taking his other hand from off of her breast. "I want to continue this, but we should do it later, when people wont wonder where we are."

John Henry stepped back. "Agreed," He picked up the phone again. "I'll return this to John," With that he turned and left, closing the door behind him as Cameron pulled the smaller towel of off her head while reaching for the blow-dryer.


End file.
